zagratfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilmoshtu
Ilmoshtu The Capital of Kragmoore, is located in the center of the main island. It is the oldest city of the land, built originally by the slaves of the gods. The Council of Kragmoore who rules over the lands, resides in Nova Fort. Nova Fort was formerly the home of the Royal family Starrack. The banner of Ilmoshtu is still the symbol of the Starracks; two knights with one body, holding a sword and a shield. It is now known as the Crystal City, as the aftermath with the war against the gods riddled the city with crystals. The walls are made of old graying stone, dark and sturdy encompassing this gigantic city. Countless crystals of varying size and color, some the size of large trees, can be seen protruding from the ground, towering over some buildings while the newer structures are built around these crystals. The crystals are highly volatile, and it is illegal to experiment on them without a signed permit from the Ilmoshtan Guard. The oldest section of the town is the Temple District which was walled off and mostly left alone after the gods were banished. Notable Places Nova Fort Inside Nova Fort reside the Council of Kragmoore and the Vooktar (the Elite Protectors of Kragmoore). It is the oldest structure outside of the temple district. It is a structure made up of several sections, a strange amalgamation of different schools of architecture, and different ages in time. The oldest section of dwarven make- small, dark, and rigid. This is where the Vooktar reside. Then it shifts into a section of bright white, pointed towers with stain glass windows. The chapels to Andjuriel and Wulvar are can be found here. This area now houses the barracks of the Ilmosthan guard. Another section of it is dark orange, reminiscent of Dawnstone in color. Thick tile roofing and elegant fixtures are present, this is the most intricate and well-built part of the fort. A large dining room and party area. The council room and chambers are here. Near the open courtyard, there is a clock tower made of dark iron. Its top looks to be slowly rotating. This tower is called the Slayer’s Needle. Somewhere inside the Fort is the Godseal, the most powerful crystal remnant from the war against the gods. They say this is where the Vooktar get their power from, which is why they protect it with their lives. Starforge Located just outside Nova Fort is the Starforge. Nerena Vehn is the head blacksmith who works here and is known for making transforming weapons. Diamond Cove A casino Golden Tankard A tavern made of white wood. It is built near the temple district, and known for its nice demeanor and interior. It has a wooden sign that hangs outside the entrance, of a tankard and a sword breaking against the top of it. It is a cylindrical building with five stories, there are clear circular windows on each floor. The interior is built with a nice rich cedar wood, mixed with stone to manage a cool and warm temperature for the building. At the center of the building is the multi-storied bar, there is a “dumb” waiter built into each floor and exposed pipes that they use to also lower objects and orders through covered baskets. The floors above are formed into semi-circles that pass a few meters from the bar, leaving an open space for each floor so you can see from top to bottom. There are circular tables on each floor and each one has a designated number carved into the center of it. There are three staircases that lead to the upper floors, one right across the entrance and two at the sides. Their signature drink is called a Golden Tank. The inn keep is called V. Violet Delights A high-class brothel. A building built like an aristocrat's mansion, the material of brick and stone has been painted over with a rich color that looks like red wine. A path of flowers outlines the cobblestone path to the entrance of the grand building. Silks and curtains hang from the walls along with paintings and art all over. Carpets of all shapes and sizes, animals and complicated weaves shroud the surface of the floors. The establishment is run by twin half-elf siblings called Mario and Maria. Crescent Slumber Baths Ilmoshtu's number one bathhouse. It is a large crescent-shaped stone structure with chimneys spread across the roofs with never-ending steam coming out. The entrance is a door frame shaped like a half-moon, made of bright grey stone, and carved into it is the cycle of the moon, waning to full to waxing. Everything is made of stone and the open areas are covered with potted plants, mostly a white flower that looks like a star, known as a moonflower. The sound of harp music is ever-present within the establishment. The Bath Keeper is a Tabaxi named Zinjun. Lozluth Lozluth is an academy for all the scholars of Kragmoore. They have the oldest and largest library in Kragmoore along with the largest laboratories known for its experiments on the crystals. There are several lecture halls and many courses available such as Crystology, History, Theology, and specific magic schooling. Lozluth boasts to have the best professors in all the land. The Crater The Crater is a legal fighting pit where they host one-versus-one duels. It is named appropriately as it is a giant hole in the middle of the street. Seats were carved at the upper parts of the crater for the audience to use. Temple of the Triad Located within the temple district is the Temple of the Triad. Here they worship Truhin, Fe'lian, and Nortuga. It is made of three spires; white, grey and black that are intertwined together to form its main structure. A simple but large building. Three priests reside here, High Truhinite Balor Greywater, High Fe’lanite Zimia Barkskin, and High Nortugan Lula Skyborn. The Silent Server Located outside of the city is a tavern that is also a ranch, apothecary, and cemetery. The owner of the Silent Server is an old man named Julio. Abandoned Orphanage Within the temple district is an orphanage that used to host many children, but eventually became empty and was still being taken care of by Illuria Wallash until she was killed. Notable Groups Council of Kragmoore Shortly after the King and Queen left the council was established and Kragmoore was made into a republic. There are currently five members of the council. Novu Vehn who represents Westfall, Kalista Rhed who represents Dawnstone, Edna Modu who represents Ilmoshtu, Kurtis Smolli who represents Vull, and Balter Bloodmoor who represents Krag's Gate. Together they decide on what is best for their respective territories, and they experienced prosperous times until the curse came upon the kingdom. Vooktar The Vooktar are the elite protectors of Kragmoore. They are the most respected and feared people in all of the land. Their leader is elected by their own members and new members are recruited by the leader. There are currently six members of the Vooktar: Azucar their leader, Lilith, Fabio, Terri, Bruxia, and Zithkar. Ilmoshtan Guard The Ilmoshtan Guard are the police of the city. They wear grey owl-like armor, with the symbol of Kragmoore on their chests. Nightgard The underbelly of Ilmoshtu. Category:Locations